


Wolfsbane Bouquet

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Soulmates, Teen Derek, flowers that aren't flowers, kid stiles, only mentioned briefly in a way, still suck at tagging!, though stiles doesn't know yet, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Stiles skidded to a halt in front of Derek, panting heavier now. He bent over, gripping at his knees as if this would help him catch his breath. Being overly dramatic about it, too.Honestly…this kid was cute.Too cute.With his buzzcut and little red hoodie.He definitely could walk around responding to Little Red with how much he wore that hoodie.Maybe Derek would convince Stiles to do that some time in the future.or A short kid fic with Derek and Stiles because I needed one





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same old story - originally done on tumblr and got spruced up in certain areas. And beta'd by the lovely Asagi Stilinski! (I promise I am working on one of my hundreds of WIPs to throw up on here. I have just been attacked by work and writer's block)
> 
> I wanted a Sterek kid fic but had no inspiration whatsoever. And that's where this gif came into play: http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/138972972680/viviena-littlestiles-and-teenderek-and-awkward (I swear to god I will learn how to do links on this site eventually...)

“Stiles!”  
  


The squirt didn’t show up. No surprise there. The six year old was easily distracted and sometimes tuned out the world when something caught his eye.  
  


Usually, Derek didn’t mind.  
  


He was used to it. Had been babysitting the sheriff’s kid since the little one was in diapers. And it wasn’t like the kid annoyed the hell out of him with this habit, or the habit of yakking Derek’s ear off. He was only seven years older than Stiles. The trait of being annoyed by every single living thing hadn’t hit him just yet. Then again, he was only thirteen. Puberty was closing in on him.  
  


Hopefully he wouldn’t get aggravated by Stiles’ presence when that happened.  
  


He _never_ wanted that to happen.  
  


Might not, what with being a werewolf and Stiles being deemed his soulmate upon meeting and such.  
  


“Stiles?!”  
  


No answer.  
  


Again, Derek didn’t usually mind, and he still had Stiles’ scent so there wasn’t a reason to panic. But they were out deep in the preserve. He didn’t want to lose Stiles. He would never forgive himself if he had.  
  


The sheriff also having a gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets for special cases was a good source of extra motivation to make sure that Derek didn’t lose the six year old.  
  


“Stiles!” Derek called out for the third time, louder for good measure. “Don’t make me use your real name!”  
  


That seemed to work, because five seconds after the threat…  
  


“Coming, Derek!”  
  


Derek let out a puff of relief. He knew Stiles was okay already, but a verbal confirmation was much better than werewolf senses. He could hear the kid panting as the little legs carried him to the teen. There was excitement seeping from him, making Derek grin.  
  


“Hurry up! Or I’ll leave without you!” he teased, fixating his expression into a scowl and turning to head down the path just to scare the kid.  
  


“Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiit!” Stiles shrieked, coming down the path with something in his hands. “Don’t leeeeeaaaave meeeeeee! Meanie!”  
  


“Well hurry up! Don’t have all day!”  
  


Stiles skidded to a halt in front of Derek, panting heavier now. He bent over, gripping at his knees as if this would help him catch his breath. Being overly dramatic about it, too.  
  


Honestly…this kid was cute.  
  


_Too_ cute.  
  


With his buzzcut and little red hoodie.  
  


He definitely could walk around responding to Little Red with how much he wore that hoodie.  
  


Maybe Derek would convince Stiles to do that some time in the future.  
  


Stiles finished his exaggerated panting, looking Derek in the eye with a gleam of both mischief and pride. He straightened himself, beaming and holding what he hand in his hands now behind him.  
  


“Derek! I got you something!”  
  


Not unusual. Whenever Derek took Stiles out in the preserve to hike around on the weekend, Stiles always found something to give Derek. A pine cone, a stick, mud, dry poop – whatever caught Stiles’ interest would instantly become Derek’s present.  
  


Derek tilted his head, chuckling a little. “Oh yeah? What is it?”  
  


“Flowers!”  
  


“Oh? What kind?”  
  


“Purple!”  
  


“Purple, huh? You sure it’s purple?”  
  


“Mhm! I learned it in school! And you helped me learn my colors, too! I know it’s purple!”  
  


“Cool! Can I see them, Stiles?”  
  


The kid was already preening. The teen hadn’t even told Stiles that he had done a good job or thank you yet! There was a small hope that maybe Stiles would retain this innocence as he got older. But hopes weren’t always ones to get up.  
  


Stiles rocked on the balls of his feet as he held out the flower he found for Derek, a toothy grin plastered across his lips.  
  


If only Derek could smile.  
  


All he could do was gasp and stare.  
  


That wasn’t a flower that Stiles had found. Not by a long shot. Not in a million years. Never.  
  


What Stiles had found was _wolfsbane_.  
  


How in the hell did _wolfsbane_ get in the preserve?  
  


Dammit…there must be hunters nearby.  
  


He needed to get Stiles out of here. Out of here _now_.  
  


“Derek?”  
  


The tiny voice snapped Derek out of his inner panic trance. Staring up at him with wide, doe-like, tearful eyes was Stiles. His lip was quivering and he lowered the wolfsbane bunch in his hand. He looked like he was going to burst into tears, followed by sobbing how sorry he was for making Derek mad. Always happened when Derek seemed mad.  
  


And it was Derek’s _least_ favorite thing to see on his mate’s face.  
  


Quickly, he swiped the wolfsbane away from Stiles, nodding curtly his thanks with a tight smile. This cleared up things. Made Stiles smile. Made Stiles take his free hand and giggle happily. He smelled happy. He had done a good thing and Derek liked the gift he had found.  
  


Funny how little kids could be content with the smallest of things.  
  


And that was okay.  
  


Would always be okay.  
  


Derek made sure that Stiles didn’t see how much pain he was in as they walked back to the Hale house. Made sure that the six year old didn’t see the blood dripping from Derek’s hand. Made sure the black veins weren’t seen as he tried over and over to rid himself of the pain unconsciously. He just kept smiling, nodding and making comments when needed as Stiles talked rapidly about whatever came to mind.  
  


He _had_ to keep Stiles _happy_.  
  


He didn’t want Stiles to cry.  
  


He would _do anything_ for Stiles.  
  


Even if it killed him…

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek to me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
